Echange
by alicja21
Summary: Dumbledore en a marre des rivalités entre Serpentard et Griffondor et décide de faire un échange. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si Harry se retrouvait à Serpentard durant une journée et Drago chez les Griffondors ?
1. Chapter 1 POV Drago

**Chapitre 1- POV Drago **

Non ! Je ne peux pas y croire que ce vieux fou puisse me faire une chose pareille ! Moi chez les Griffondors durant une journée ? Tout ça pour lui faire plaisir ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non mais sérieusement, vous me voyez aller chez ces tarés ? Sans compter qu'il y a la Miss bibliothèque et poil de carotte aaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Sortez moi de ce calvaire ! Oui ce n'est qu'un rêve, c'est ça je respire à fond et j'ouvre les yeux. Non c'est un cauchemar ! Je suis bel et bien dans la Salle Commune de ces imbéciles ! Et cette Granger qui sourit bêtement en me regardant y a rien de drôle ! Je détournais les yeux pour me concentrer sur la pièce pffff tout est vraiment grotesque ! Ce Godric Griffondor n'a vraiment aucun goût ! Je partis vers les Dortoirs en me trompant évidemment de direction ce qui me valut une entrée à nouveau dans la Salle Commune dès plus remarquée ! Avec un hurlement à en déchiraient les tympans.

- LE DORTOIR DES GARÇONS ET A DROITE ET NON A GAUCHE ESPECE DE VIEUX PERVERS !

Ce qui fit d'ailleurs, rire tous les occupants décidément, cette journée allait être maudite ! Je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de tordre le cou à ce vieillard ! De colère je sortis tant pis j'irai voir la chambre plus tard ! Pour le moment j'avais besoin d'air, ces Griffondors m'étouffaient.

Alors, que j'allais m'asseoir tranquillement quelqu'un lança :

- Notre compagnie t'ennuie déjà ? Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres GRRRRRRR ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer ces idiots ! Je ne pus que répliquer en lançant mes insultes habituelles comme celle-ci :

- La ferme Weasmoche ! Il y a de quoi fuir en voyant ta tête de carotte ! Tes parents n'ont pas assez de sous pour que tu changes la couleur de tes cheveux ? Si je dis ça c'est pour toi car on te remarque à des kilomètres.

Ma réflexion fit mouche Weasley avait prit un teint violacé, signe qu'il était en colère, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Moi rire avec un Griffondor ? Je ne tournais vraiment pas rond ! D'un bond je me relevais en vérifiant bien autour de moi si personne ne m'avait vu en particulier les Serpentards, que diraient-ils, s'ils me voyaient ainsi ? Il valait mieux ne pas y penser, et sans un mot je rebroussais chemin.

Ce n'était tout de même pas une journée qui allait tout changer ! Si ? Se pourrait-il que ce vieux fou sache à l'avance ce qui allait se passer ? Que ma vision sur mon pire ennemie changerait et Harry ? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Ce n'est pas un simple moment avec Weasley qui me fera changer d'avis ! J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je percutais quelqu'un.

- Fais gaffe ou tu...Granger ? Oh...euh...excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu...

Non mais, je rêve je viens de m'excuser là ? Hé ho Malfoy réveille-toi tu es un Serpentard ! Un lâche, vicieux, sournois et non quelqu'un de respectueux, gentil, honnête comme un Griffondor, surtout avec une Sang de Bourbe !

Et à voir sa réaction, elle était aussi surprise que moi

- A ce que je vois notre compagnie te fait changer Malefoy.

C'est du délire ! Moi grâce à eux ? Faut pas rêver ! Sur cette pensée je répliquais :

- Ne t'y méprends pas Granger, c'est juste le temps d'une journée après tout redeviendra comme avant !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors, je me rendis compte avec horreur que j'avais oublié le mot de passe !

- Mot de passe ! Demandais-je sans autre forme de formalité

Mais, Granger fit semblant de ne pas m'entendre

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de redire

- Mot de passe !

Granger me fit des yeux noirs avant de répondre :

- On ne t'a pas enseignée la politesse ? On dit s'il te plait ! En croisant les bras.

Ce qu'elle avait le don de m'exaspérer celle là ! Malgré tout il fallait bien l'admettre elle était sacrement jolie euhhhhh...qu'est-ce que je viens de penser moi là ? Granger jolie ? Il serait vraiment temps que je retourne dans MA PROPRE SALLE COMMUNE ! Bon...je vais lui faire le coup du tombeur et elle sera obligée de me donner le mot de passe !

- S'il te plait Hermione, ma douce Lionne aurais–tu la gentillesse de donner le mot de passe ?

En réponse Granger me fit des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire en donnant le mot de passe

- Echange ha ! Ha !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demandais-je énervé par sa réaction

- Rien ! Rien !

Je finis par hausser les épaules et je me rendis dans le dortoir en n'espérant y trouver personne.

Par chance, il était vide je m'écroulais sur un lit à baldaquin qui était celui d'Harry en repensant aux événements de la journée qui ne faisaient que commencer, avrais dire je n'ose pas moi-même y croire que je vais dire ça mais... j'ai eu tort, je les juge sans vraiment les connaître... je revoyais encore la réaction de Weasley et le fou rire d'Hermione de tout à l'heure ce qui me fit sourire,

non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Voilà que je me mets à éprouver de la sympathie pour ces idiots! Je m'infligeais une claque mentale ce qui c'était produit n'était qu'une pure coïncidence.

Soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit et un sourire carnassier apparut sur mes lèvres Dumbledore a bien dit pour une journée ? Et bien il allait faire en sorte qu'elle devienne INOUBLIABLE pour les Griffondors !

**A bientôt pour le POV d'Harry :p**


	2. Chapter 2 POV d'Harry

**Chapitre 2- POV d'Harry**

Moi chez les Serpentards ? Non mais quelle poisse ! Je les côtoie tous les jours ! Mais il faut encore que je vive avec eux durant une journée ? Dumbledore voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Je revoyais encore la réaction de Malefoy suite à son annonce

- QUOI ? MOI CHEZ CES IMBECILES ? JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de lui arracher les yeux à celui-là depuis temps qu'il me cherche des noises ! A l'idée que je pouvais moi-même me retrouver à Serpentard lors de mon arrivé à Poudlard m'en avait donnée la nausée sans compter que le directeur de cette maison était la personne que je haïssais le plus au monde ! Même Dudley avait la deuxième place ! C'est donc à mon grand regret que je me dirigeais vers leur Salle Commune.

Comme je m'y attendais les Serpentards étaient aussi enchanté que moi tous me voyaient comme-ci je venais d'une autre planète.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante guère d'être ici, alors pour une fois enterrons la hache de guerre durant cette journée pour qu'elle passe plus vite d'accord ?

Pffff dire que je faisais de la diplomatie en ce moment pour que tout aille pour le mieux alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de les envoyer à la prison d'Azkaban pour être des partisans de Lord Voldemort.

- Nous aussi ça ne nous fait pas plaisir d'accueillir l'ami des Sangs de Bourbes ! Répliqua quelqu'un

Je sortis instinctivement ma baguette magique, ils en firent de même.

- Quel plaisir ça doit être de jouer les toutous de Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je de colère

- TU OSES PRONONCER SON NOM ? Hurla quelqu'un

C'est alors qu'un premier sort partit

- Les Serpentards ont vraiment l'honneur de l'hospitalité ! Mais ce n'est pas votre faute vous n'avez que deux mots à la bouche oui Maître ! Vous rampez à ses pieds aussi je crois non ?

- AAARGH POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER !

Les Serpentard s'élancèrent à ma poursuite en lançant des sortilèges qui me ratèrent d'un cheveu.

Je ripostais en lançant des Lévicorpus par-ci par-là plusieurs élèves se retrouvèrent la tête en bas.

Désormais, la Salle Commune des Serpentards ne ressemblait plus à rien, c'était un vrai foutoir, j'avais la sensation d'être à nouveau dans mon placard à balai...

Quand soudain un hurlement nous fit tous stoppé net.

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

Il s'agissait de la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir ! J'ai nommé le Professeur Rogue !

Je ne pus malgré tout m'empêcher de rire, tellement la situation était comique, vous n'imaginez pas la satisfaction que l'on peut avoir en voyant tous les élèves la tête à l'envers...

- J'exige des explications Potter !

Ça y'est nous y voilà ça va être ma faute maintenant, il me lança un regard noir que je lui rendis sans aucune gêne.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans ma maison durant une journée que vous avez le droit tout saccager comme bon vous semble ! Heureusement que Dumbledore n'a pas échangé votre place avec monsieur Malefoy durant un mois sinon je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences !

Je répondis à sa place

- On se serait tous entretué

- Vous resterez dans mon bureau après le cours de Potion, j'espère que monsieur Malefoy s'en sort mieux que vous !

A ce qu'il venait de dire je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, j'étais sûr qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne ! En effet, il me haïssait autant que moi alors pourquoi ferait-il une exception ? Pour faire bonne figure devant le professeur Mc Gonagall ? Pfff il ne fallait pas compter dessus !


	3. Chapter 3 POV Drago

**Chapitre 3- POV Drago**

J'avais entendue dire que Potter avait fait une entrée très fracassante dans ma propre maison et que Séverus Rogue avait mit fin à tout ce remue-ménage.

Je n'avais désormais, plus qu'une idée en tête me venger de cet affront ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre Griffondor en payerait le prix !

C'est alors que je l'aperçus au détour d'un couloir je ripostais

- Hey Potter ! Avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire un geste je lui lançais le sortilège du saucisson, c'est à ce moment précis que Rogue intervient

- Monsieur Malefoy cessait de prendre Potter pour une vulgaire marionnette. Avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

- J'espère que c'était confortable pour toi ! Dis-je avant de le libérer

Il se releva en me lançant un regard noir et passa sans un mot, à cet instant précis je sus que la guerre entre nos deux maisons était déclarée.

Sur cette pensée je partie m'asseoir, à mon grand désarroi je me retrouvais à côté de Ron comme j'étais à Griffondor durant une journée, même si mes camarades étaient là aussi puisque Serpentard et Griffondor avaient pratiquement tous les cours sans exception ensemble pour renforcer comme disait un certain fou « les liens » c'était un vrai cauchemar que de se coltiner les deux amis de Potter.

Au fil du cours je me rendis compte que Weasmoche avait le Q1 d'un Troll ! Il se retournait sans cesse pour demander des conseils à Granger ! Concernant la Potion et une dès plus simple enfin...ce n'était pas sa faute quand je vois sa famille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demandait

-Dis-moi Weasley tu récupères tes affaires dans une poubelle ? Comme toujours ses oreilles virèrent au cramoisie, j'émis un petit rire sadique. C'est alors que je le vis faire un geste pour me bousculer mais sa maladresse était tellement légendaire qu'il en fit tomber le chaudron au sol.

- WEASLEY ! 10 points de moins pour Griffondor ! Une fierté s'empara de tout mon être, je jetais un coup d'œil à Potter, il bouillonnait de rage quelle satisfaction ! Quand la cloche signifiant la fin du cours retentit, j'attendis que tous les élèves soient sortis avant de me diriger vers Potter et de lui dire

- A charge de revanche ! Oh et au fait bon courage avec le professeur Rogue, je crois qu'il t'a demandé de rester après son cours non ? En faisant un air faussement surprit.

Voir Potter dans une mauvaise situation était un vrai régale que je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévus c'est qu'une fois sortie de la salle une furie se jetterait sur moi en disant avec un ton accusateur

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Je t'ai vu !

Encore et toujours cette Granger ! C'est la pire idée que Dumbledore n'avait jamais eue jusqu'à maintenant accepter une fille comme elle dans cette école, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de faire une telle chose ?

- Granger, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester sans rien faire après ce qui s'est passé ?

- Les Serpentards ne cherchent qu'à faire des ennuies aux autres ! Je suis persuadée qu'Harry n'a rien fait ! Ce sont tes petits amis qui sont coupables ! Lâcha-t-elle avec dégoût avant de me laisser seul.

**Alors verdict? :p**


	4. Chapter 4 POV d'Harry

**Chapitre 4- POV d'Harry**

Rogue croyait quoi que ça m'amuse peut-être ? Me faire la morale pendant une heure pendant que l'autre abruti s'amuse à mettre Griffondor en tort ! Alors que c'est lui-même le fautif ! Je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de lancer un Avada Kedavra sur tous les élèves de Serpentard à commençait pas Séverus Rogue lui-même !

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le parc pour être dans un endroit tranquille, j'entendis derrière moi

- Alors Potty ça fait quoi de voir Griffondor perdrent des points ?

Pansy Parkinson et sa bande de débile, je n'étais pas d'humeur mais alors vraiment pas !

- Dégage Pansy ! Va faire joujou avec Voldy !

- Oh ce n'est pas très gentil ! On va t'apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs !

- Ça ne te suffit pas d'avoir la tête à l'envers une seule fois ? Dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Je vis son visage déformé par la haine quand un Stupéfix me frôla

- Malefoy...avec une grimace de dégoût

- Potter

C'est alors que j'aperçus mes amis Ron et Hermione me prêtait main forte !

Crabe et Goyle étaient désormais, hors état de nuire il ne restait plus que Malefoy et Parkinson.

- Ce petit jeu a assez duré ! Tenta désespérément Hermione

- Malefoy va dans notre Salle Commune et restons en là !

Contre toute attente il fit la sourde oreille et un Duel sans merci s'engagea contre tous les élèves de Griffondor et Serpentard les conséquences furent-elles qu'il n'y avait plus de place à l'infirmerie certains élèves devaient donc être soigné dans la Grande Salle.

Le fin mot de l'histoire ? Et bien lorsque Drago et moi-même furent remis sur pied tous les professeurs se mirent d'accord pour nous coller tous les soirs ensemble en retenue ! Et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Maudit soit ce Salazar Serpentard ainsi, que ce Godric Griffondor ! A devoir se supportait jusqu'à la nuit des temps !

**Voilà c'est la fin je suis certaine que vous vous attendiez que ça finisse bien, je me trompe? Et bien non! :p**


End file.
